I Believe In Thing Called Love
by The Demon Chica
Summary: It takes place in the first Brolly movie. Brolly has found the last female saiyan. The Z Fighters rescued her, but there is something very odd about her. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. I am just a girl with a wild imagination. 

**Author notes: **This is my first DBZ fanfic. Actually, this is my first fanfic in general. This is not a songfic. I really do hate songfics. Also, Asyla looks like Aisha Clan-Clan from Outlaw Star, but with reddish copper hair, gold eyes and a tail. Her father and Emerald are cat people like the Ctarl Ctarl but they have light complexions and green hair.

* * *

**I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

**Prologue: Captured**

"Asyla!! NOOO!! Don't come back!!!"

The screams tortured Asyla in her space pod. It was the last thing her younger sister screamed to her as she plummeted through her planet's atmosphere. The screams, explosions, and sounds of flesh ripping caused her to let out her own scream of agony. She should have never left. She was the sole protector of her planet besides her two sisters, but they couldn't compare to her strength or cleverness. Something or someone had waited until she left to attack her planet and she would capture, torture and kill who ever it was.

Her pod rocked fiercely throwing Asyla to the left side of the space pod. Asyla hit the wall with a thump and slid down. She swore as she slowly rose. The pod rocked fiercely again, but she braced herself. This time she only stumbled forward a little bit. Red lights began to flash.

'ALERT, ALERT, ALERT!!! DAMAGE TO LEFT BURNER!!! ALERT, ALERT, ALERT!!!'

"Damn it!!" Asyla cursed as she ran to the controls to access the damage. She had noticed she was coming closer to land until it was too late. Her pod hit the ground hard propelling her out the window and into a house to have it collapse on top of her.

* * *

Emerald saw Asyla crash into the house. "Asyla!!" she exclaimed trying to run out of the house. Her father grabbed her and held her firmly. 

"No, you can not!!" her father said holding her off the ground as if he was holding a sac of potatoes.

"We have to go!!! Asyla could die!!! I can not let her die." Emerald screamed trying to break free of her father. She screamed and kicked at him, but it was to no avail.

"That monster wants her. Let him have her, so he can leave our planet in peace." Her father stated.

"But, she's my sister and your daughter! We can not betray her!!" Emerald exclaimed.

"She is not MY daughter!!" her father said bitterly. He finally released Emerald and pushed her away from him. He had never told anyone his secret. Asyla was not his daughter. Her stupid slut of a mother mated with another and died for it. Not even one of her own kind, but a ruthless bastard race. He should've killed Asyla when he had the chance.

Emerald stepped away from her father staring in disbelief. She had known Asyla was not her full-blood sister, but she loved her like one. It tore at her heart to hear her father say such words. Asyla could've been a demon and Emerald would love her no less. "I have already lost one sister, today. I will not lose another!" Emerald said leaving the house.

Asyla slowly lifted herself from the rubble. Blood dripped down her temple. She wiped the blood away and took an unsteady foot forwards. All around her was destruction. Houses were on fire. Bodies were littered everywhere. Asyla clenched her fist in anger and pain. Her people were being killed because of her. She tilted her head back and screamed,

"I AM HERE, YOU BASTARDS!!!! COME AND GET ME!!!!!!!!! FIGHT LIKE TRUE MEN THAN COWARDS THAT WAIT TIL I LEAVE TO RAVAGE MY PLANET!!!!!! COME TO ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU A REAL FIGHT!!!!!"

"NO! Don't!" Emerald screamed at Asyla as she ran up to her. She clamped her hand over Asyla's mouth before she could say anything else. Asyla pushed her aside.

"What are you doing?" Asyla asked. She hugged her younger sister. "You should be hiding."

"You can't fight him!!! You have to leave!" Emerald said frantically. She would protect her sister no matter what even if it meant knocking her unconscious and sending her back into space.

"This is my job, Emerald. It is my duty to protect you all. I have failed you all by leaving. I will not leave again." Asyla said, "If I can not kill him, I would rather destroy our planet than let you suffer."

"Such bold words for a small little girl." Someone said behind them.

Asyla spun around keeping her body between Emerald and the strange man in front of her. She had to look up to meet the man's gaze. He had to be 7'5 and his body was extremely muscular. He was handsome with his black hair over his shoulders. Asyla mentally cursed herself for thinking about his looks than the big picture. The man grinned at her noticing her change in mood.

"Who are you and why have you reeked havoc on my planet?" Asyla asked. Emerald's hand was wrapped tightly around Asyla's tail causing her to hiss a little.

"I was looking for you, but these pathetic creatures would not tell me where you were, so I began to force it out of them." The man said ignoring her question of his name. He smirked evilly causing Emerald to shiver and shrink further and further behind Asyla. His tail, that was very similar to Asyla, twitched in anticipation.

"What do you want me for?" Asyla asked. This man was far stronger than she. She could feel his power radiating off him like heat. She had to get back to the weaponry. That was her only chance.

"You are the last female of my kind, half-breed or not. I came here to claim you as my own." The man said.

"I belong to no one!" Asyla hissed barring her teeth as she backed up causing Emerald to trip. Emerald gripped Asyla's tail tighter and used it to keep from falling. Asyla screamed in pain as she crumbled to her knees. The man took the opportunity to grab Asyla by her hair and yanked her up to his eye level.

"NOO!" Emerald screamed lunging at the man. The man frowned at her sending a ki blast through her chest. Emerald fell backwards choking on her own blood.

"EMERALD!!! EMERALD!!! NO!!" Asyla screamed as she began to pummel the man's face. Unfortunately his grip did not loosen, but became tighter. Finally, Asyla gave up.

"My turn." The man said with a wicked smile as he began to punch her in the stomach. Every blow that she given him, he gave it back tenfold until Asyla was coughing up blood.

Asyla's vision began to blur and the last thing she saw was the man with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

Ok, people. I hope you all liked it. Please give me reviews!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla, Tookie, and Emerald are my characters! 

**Author notes: **Thanks Veggie Luva 101 for the review!! Now, this is chapter one!! Woohoo!! It only took me a couple of days to finish. Well, to help everyone out, Asyla looks likes Aisha Clan Clan from Outlaw Star, but she has reddish brown hair and gold eyes. Emerald looks like a regular cat girl just with green hair. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please people review! I want to know what you all think. Also, sentences in italics means that they are speaking telepathically.

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Ithian's Death**

"Asyla, Asyla, please wake up."

The voice was but a whisper in her head. She ignored it. She was dead. She had to be. No one could survive punches that severe.

"ASYLA, WAKE UP!!" The voice now screamed at her. It seemed very familiar.

"Tookie?" Asyla answered as she opened her eyes. She was floating in darkness. 'I must be dreaming again.' She thought.

"This is not a dream, Asyla. You need to wake up and help your sister." The voice said. The owner of the voice appeared in front of Asyla. A large Siberian tiger sat in front of Asyla, staring.

"But my sisters are dead. I am dead." Asyla stated. She remembered blood filling her mouth and slipping into darkness. She had to be dead.

"Yes. Venicia is dead, but Emerald is not and neither are you." Tookie replied. Her irritation was becoming clear in her voice. "You need to help her!" Tookie said.

"I've tried, Tookie. I've tried. You must help her. You are our protector." Asyla said. She had fought that man and her efforts were futile. He was too powerful.

"I can't Asyla. I've used too much of my power trying to save our planet and keep Emerald alive. I can do no more." Tookie stated as she stretched out and laid her head on her paws.

"No, Tookie, you can't die!" Asyla cried as she wrapped her arms around Tookie's neck.

Tookie was the mother she never had. Every female that gives birth to a female are given a protector until they are old enough to defend themselves, which was when they turned seventeen. After their seventeenth birthday, the protector had a choice to go back to their home planet, which was Ithia's moon or stay with the females they were to protect until their death or vice versa. Tookie had chosen to stay after Venicia's seventeenth birthday. She had bonded with Asyla more than Venicia and Emerald and had grown to see Asyla as her child.

"There's nothing more I can do, my little kitten, but try to talk you through this before my tome come." Tookie said purring against Asyla's head.

"I can't do this alone, Tookie." Asyla mumbled. For the first time in her life, she was scared.

"Yes, you can! You are the proud princess of Ithia! You can do this!" Tookie stated, "Now open your eyes and mind to Emerald and help her!"

* * *

Asyla slowly opened her eyes and what she saw before her would hunt her dreams for the rest of her life. Her enemy, her attacker, the slayer of her eldest sister was between the legs of Emerald taking her innocence. Emerald slashed at the man's face, but it seemed to only fuel his libido.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!!!" Asyla screeched as she tried to launch herself at the man, but her arms and legs were chained to the wall.

Asyla snarled and spat at the man. How dare this man touch an innocent?!?! He would die slowly. Where were her people? Did they just leave them for dead? Why haven't they rescued them?

"_Because they are dead_." Tookie said bitterly in Asyla's mind, "_He blew up our planet and sent mine hurdling into the sun. We are the last of our kind_."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Asyla screamed as she snatched hard at the chains that were now leaving whelps in her skin.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Are you enjoying the show?" the man asked turning around to look at Asyla while he was still at work. Asyla snarled at him. "Oh are we jealous? Don't worry. You'll be next." The man said mockingly.

Asyla shut her eyes in disgust. This was not happening. All of this was a dream. Just a horrible dream.

"_OPEN YOUR MIND TO HER!!!"_ Tookie growled.

Asyla felt a sharp sting across her face as if Tookie had slapped her. She dropped the barrier in her mind and the pain hit her full force. She could feel Emerald's pain as her own as if she was the one being brutally ravaged.

"_Asyla…"_

Asyla could hear Emerald's silent plea for help. She grit her teeth in anger as tears streamed down her face. It was her fault this was happening. She shouldn't have left.

"_STOP THAT SELF-PITYING!! This was bound to happen if you stayed or if you went. Your worth-less step father brought this man here to take you away because he couldn't stand looking at you anymore because everyday he remembered the pain of finding out that your mother had chosen another. I ripped the traitorous bastard's throat out with joy._" Tookie screamed at Asyla, "_Now help your damn sister before I kill you!_"

"_Emerald, can you hear me?_" Asyla asked.

"_Yes_." Emerald replied after a few seconds, "_I am in so much pain. Why doesn't he kill me Asyla?_"

"_Emerald, I am so sorry. Don't ask for death by a coward_." Asyla said, "_I need you to transform._"

"_I can't. The pain is too much. He will kill me soon. I know it._" Emerald cried.

"_You can and you will!!!_" Asyla exclaimed, "_We are a proud race. We are Ithians! Warriors!! We will die by the hands of each other not by any other race!! Remember who you are!!_"

"_I will try."_ Emerald said.

"_No, you will do it. I will have no trying from you!_" Asyla commanded.

Not a second after Asyla finished her sentence; a roar filled the air causing Asyla's eyes to pop open. Emerald had transformed quicker than Asyla would've thought possible. She had turned into a beast similar to an Earth's tiger, but she had greenish black fur and blue eyes.

Asyla bit her lip in anticipation. Emerald was still a kitten. She was still thirteen summers old and was not at full potential. Hopefully, her beast form would be enough.

Emerald lunged at the man. He quickly grabbed her front legs and slammed her back to the ground. He used one hand to hold her down as he took up his position behind her and said, "Now I will take you in your beast form." Emerald roared in fear and rage as she fought to get free.

"You should be happy that me, Brolly, the legendary super saiyan, has decided to take your innocence instead of those mangy rats you call men." The man said as he shoved himself into her again.

Emerald's shriek of pain caused the transformation to begin. The muscles in Asyla's body bulged. Her clothes began to rip as Asyla began to grow fur. Her nose became a snout and her hands began to turn into paws. The chains that held her captive snapped and Asyla fell to the ground on all fours causing the whole room to shake. Brolly turned around and Asyla's paw collided with his head sending him flying across the room. Asyla was three times the size of Emerald. Her reddish brown fur stuck up slightly in agitation.

"_Kill me, Asyla_." Emerald said weakly. Asyla nudged her softly.

Asyla picked Emerald up by the scruff of her neck, as a mother cat would do her kitten. She purred gently lulling Emerald into sleep. Asyla glared at Brolly as he was getting up. She situated her teeth on the pressure points on Emerald's neck once she knew she was asleep and bit through. Asyla viciously shook her until her neck gave way and Emerald's body fell to the ground. Emerald's death was quick and painless. She felt her spirit leave her body before she tore her throat out. Asyla felt all-alone. Tookie's presence had disappeared with Emerald's. Asyla put her paw on Emerald's body and roared her lamentation.

Her roar was cut short when a jolt of electricity went through her body. She yowled in pain. She had noticed the gold collar on her neck until now. She clawed and pulled at it, but it only heightened her pain. Asyla dropped to the ground writhing in pain as she slowly began to shrink back into her normal state.

With a satisfied smirk on his face, Brolly walked over to her. "Oh how considerate of you getting undressed for me." He said.

Asyla spat in his face. "You sick bastard! She was only but a child and so am I. Are you not man enough to find yourself a real woman?" Asyla growled at him.

Brolly kicked her in her side causing her to gasp in pain. "I know you u are of age! Do not lie! You will be mine!" Brolly growled as he dropped to his knees.

Asyla had no more strength left to fight. She glared at him in anger, not allowing him to see her pain. Brolly grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. Asyla hissed, "You pathetic monkey."

Brolly growled in rage. How dare this hybrid bitch speak such things to me??! Brolly slapped her and began to beat her. "You will learn your place!" he yelled.

Asyla welcomed the pain. The more he beat her, the better. She would die and join her people in the afterlife before she'd have his spawn of evil.

"Brolly stop this!" a man said walking into the room. Asyla could not see him. Her vision was blurring.

"Father, leave us." Brolly said as he continued to bash Asyla's head into the floor.

"I can not. The girl is too young and do you intend to kill her before you get an heir." His father replied.

"No, she is not. She is of age. I can smell it." Brolly growled.

"No. I checked the database of her planet. She will be of age in two months." Brolly's father explained, "But I have more information that may cheer you up."

"You must mean you have found that bastard, Kakkarott. How long do we have?" Brolly asked standing up.

"A month." His father replied an evil grin crept across Brolly's face. "Good, I will soon have that bastard's head on a platter." Brolly stated.

Brolly and his father's voice began to fade as Asyla began to slip into unconsciousness. 'Kakkarott? Where have I learned that name? Kaakkarott." Asyla thought before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Kakkarott…._

Goku woke with a start. Someone had said his name. "Goku what's wrong?" Chi-chi asked turning on the lamp.

"Nothing, Chi. I thought I heard someone say my name." Goku said as he lay back down.

Chi-chi yawned and said, "It was probably just a dream. Now go back to sleep." She turned off the light and rolled over so her back was to him. She stared at him. Chi-chi began to worry. He had never woken up like this before. She prayed to the gods that everything would be okay before she fell back to sleep.

Goku stared at the ceiling. Was it just a dream? Goku had a strange feeling that it wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Ok, a couple of people put my story as one of their favorites, so please review it. Thanks. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Saved By A Beautiful Stranger**

Minutes became hours, hours became days and days became weeks. Time moved slow for her. Her living arrangements were decent if you could call being chained to a wall naked was decent. Brolly had treated Asyla fairly well barely touching her until his father told him of his miscalculations. Instead of a month, it would take them two months to reach their destination. The beatings started them. Light caresses turned into blows that broke ribs and ripped skin. His excuse for beating her was that he had to break her spirit.

"A saiyans mate must be submissive." he would say when he was done.

The first few weeks Asyla fought back as best as she could. Verbally attacking him and spitting in his face. She even bit him, but she left with a broken jaw afterwards. Brolly began to break her in other ways. The monster had recorded the 'deflowering' of Emerald and played it over and over for Asyla to see and hear. Asyla also learned that the stew that she was being fed was the flesh of Emerald. Asyla retched for days and refused to eat until she was force fed through a tube.

Brolly believed that he was breaking her, but he was slowly killing her. The wounds were the main things that were taking a toll on her. She couldn't even like her wounds clean due to the chains. Infections set in and only when Asyla was near death did he let his father intervene. Asyla had four near death situations where she cursed Brolly's father for not letting her die. After that, Asyla became numb. The beatings didn't phase her, the video, nor the food. Nothing Brolly could do would get a response from her.

"Make her eat." Brolly commanded.

"She won't. You have broken her down too much. She has no will to live." his father replied.

Brolly stared at Asyla, who hung limp on the chains. He smirked in satisfaction. "We will not discuss this now. Kakkarott has arrived." Brolly said. He walked over to Asyla and cupped her chin.

"I will be back for you." Brolly said kissing her. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and Asyla bit down. Brolly reeled back and slapped her.

"I hope Kakkarott rips your nuts off and make you eat them before you die." Asyla hissed.

Brolly laughed and left the room. When Asyla was sure they were both gone, Asyla wept. She was completely alone for the first time she was kidnapped and she wept. She wept for her planet, her people, her sisters, Tookie and for herself because in three weeks she would be seventeen. "Please let me die before then. Please!" Asyla prayed.

Trunks and Gohan flew through the sky. They had finished rescuing the slaves when they picked up on a low ki level just a few miles away.

"What do you think it is, Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find whatever it is quick. The ki level is extremely low." Trunks replied. On any other day, Trunks would have ignored the ki level figuring it was just an animal, but he had strange feeling that it wasn't an animal.

* * *

Trunks and Gohan landed in front of a spaceship.They cautiously entered. The smell of blood hit their senses hard causing Trunks to sneeze repeatedly and for Gohan to silently gag.

"Trunks..."

"Gohan, you should go tell our Dads what we found." Trunks suggested.

"Sure." Gohan replied as he ran out of the spaceship sighing with relief.

Trunks was actually wishing he could leave too, but since he was the oldest he had to investigate. He walked slowly down the corrider. He came to double door room. He pushed it open and stared in horror.

Asyla had heard him when he opened the door. She sighed with relief when it wasn't Brolly, but immediatly tensed when she smelled that he was a saiyan. Half, but still a saiyan. She slowly opened her left eye to see him. She couldn't see him. He was a tall blur of colors.

Trunks stared in horror. The woman before him was chained spread eagle to a wall naked and bleeding. Gashes, bruises and bited covered her whole body. Nowhere on her body was untouched. Her red hair hung down to her waist covering her breasts slightly. A collar kept her from turning left or right, but just staring forward. Her tail was wrapped around her waist. Her ki was extremely low. Trunks had no idea how she was able to stay concious, but she was.

"Hey, I'm going to get you down." Trunks stated walking towards her.

"No don't touch me." Asyla growled at him and Trunks froze, "If you touch the chains, I'll be shocked. You have to destroy them with ki ball."

The chains gave way immediatly after she finished her sentence. Asyla fell forward. Trunks caught her. He had noticed how skinny she was until he caught her. He caught himself staring at her body. Trunks looked away blushing.

"I need to get you some clothes." Trunks stated.

"I have none." Asyla mumbled. His voice was fading and everything was becoming dark..

Trunks cradled her in his arm like a baby. Asyla's tail wrapped tightly around his leg. She looked up at him and met Trunks gaze. Trunks was mesmerized. He wasn't sure why he couldn't look away. Maybe it was her gold eyes or her fiery red hair or her cute ears. Asyla could see him clearly now. She gasped at his beauty. Asyla reached up and ran her hand through his purple never breaking the gaze with his blue eyes.

"So beautiful..." she mumbled slipping back into unconciousness.

* * *

Asyla woke up seeing blue eyes. She growled low in her throat, teeth barred. The person backed up. Her vision was still blurred and her whole body was in pain. "Hey, hey! It's okay. We are not trying to hurt you," a woman's voice said.

Asyla noticed she was laying in a bed and with clothes on. There were so many scents in the room. Three male saiyans and a female. Asyla couldn't tell what she was. She had never smelled like someone like her. It was an earthy, clean smell.

"Where am I?" Asyla asked.

"You're on Earth among safe people." the woman replied.

"Where's Brolly? Where..." Asyla asked frantically trying to climb out of bed. A hand gripped her shoulder and laid her back in the bed. She looked up and saw the man that had released her from the chains. He was so close. She could see him perfectly. His face was sketched in worry.

There was a snort and a man spoke, "That bastard won't concern you anymore."

"He's dead then?" Asyla asked relaxing into the feel of the man's hands.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about anymore." her savior answered.

"Now everyone leave. She needs her rest." the woman said. Asyla could hear them leaving and her savior's hand left her shoulder.

"No, wait." she said, "Let him stay."

There was a moment of silence and then the woman left the room. There was a loud noise of a chair being dragged against the floor. Then, her purple haired savior was sitting next to her.

"So, how are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"Better now." Asyla replied.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked as he returned his hand to her shoulder. He noticed she liked it. He fugured it was comforting. Trunks didn't get an answer. She had slipped back into unconciousness.

Bulma returned and said, "You should go, Trunks."

"I can't, Mom. I think she needs me here." Trunks replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Bulma.

"I think I am comforting to her. Mom just let me stay. I won't disturb. I'll just sit here." Trunks replied.

"Trunks, you've been just sitting here for the past 1 1/2 weeks. I doubt that she has even noticed." Bulma said.

"She has Mom. I think she remembers me when I am found her. Oh god, Mom, it was so horrible." Trunks stated, "How could anyone do such horrible things to a person?"

Bulma watched her son pulling Asyla's hair from her face. She smiled at his small sign of affection towards Asyla. She began to wonder if Trunks had deeper intentions for staying by her side.

"Alright, you can stay, Mister, but this is the last time." Bulma said.

"Thanks Mom." Trunks replied as Bulma left.

* * *

Asyla woke up once again. Her vision was back to normal. She could see everything perfectly. She was in a plain looking room with a closet and a bland dresser. She breathed in and caught a scent. Asyla turned her head to her left and saw Trunks asleep in a chair.

Why, was the first thought that came to her mind. Why had he saved her? Why was he now sitting here watching over her? He didn't know her. She didn't know him, so why all of this. Asyla smiled at the drooling sliding down the side of his face. He was extremely handsome and his scent was devine. She couldn't place it. Asyla was quite taken with his hair. It reminded her of her moon. She frowned slightly at the thought of her planet. She didn't have a planet anymore.

Trunks stirred in his sleep. Asyla smiled at the next thought that entered her mind.

"I was saved by a beautiful stranger."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ. The DBZ universe and its characters are property of Akira Toryiama, Toei and Hi No Tory studios. However, Asyla is my character.

**Author's Note**: Hi, folks!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! I was really going to call it quits. Anyway, sorry about any errors I may have. This is my first time writing a fanfic. Anyway, here's the next chappie!! ENJOY!!

**Chapter 3: In Good Company**

"Vegeta, if you don't get your sorry ass down here, I won't feed you for a year!!!" Bulma screamed into the intercom. Bulma glanced back at Asyla and inched closer to the wall. She was still asleep, but she was waking up. Bulma did not want to be alone with an alien cat girl when she woke up. Bulma couldn't get the image of When Animals Attack when the tiger mauled her caretaker to death for trying to sedate her.

"What woman? I am trying to train!" Vegeta yelled back.

"She's waking up. Vegeta you need to get down here." Bulma said.

"I'll get down there when I am done." Vegeta replied.

"Vegeta! Get your ass down here now!!" Bulma yelled.

Asyla groaned in her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly. Asyla flattened her ears to her head. The screaming was painful. Her vision was coming back to her slowly as well as her memories. Asyla bolted upright, ripping the needles out of her arm as she ran to the other side of the room. She pressed her back to the wall and stared back at Bulma, who looked as scared as she.

'Oh god, where am I? Where am I?' Asyla thought and she began to notice that there was something missing about her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew there was something missing. Asyla put her hands on her hips. 'Wait. Where's my tail?' Asyla thought and looked down. She turned around to look at her butt and her tail was missing.

"YOU CUT OFF MY FUCKING TAIL!!!!" Asyla screamed at Bulma.

"Uh, Vegeta…"Bulma said.

"What woman? What did I tell you?" Vegeta snapped at her.

"She's awake and she's not too happy." Bulma replied.

"Don't move and don't look her in the eye." Vegeta said.

Asyla growled at Bulma. She began to pace back and forth in front of Bulma. Asyla sniffed the air. She wasn't a saiyan nor Ithian or any other creature she had came across on her voyage. Her ki level was extremely low. How could a pathetic creature like her survive? It didn't matter. This woman was going to pay. She had committed the worst crime against an Ithian. Other races believed that cutting off someone's tail kept them from shifting, but Ithians were unique creatures. They could shift freely and their tails will grow back in time. Asyla advanced on Bulma still growling and baring her teeth.

'Bulma, what have you gotten yourself into?' Bulma thought as Asyla approached her. Trunks, Goku and Gohan had brought her back from God knows where and begged her endlessly to help her. Bulma helped her without question, but only when she began to do the blood work on her did she regret it. That girl was half saiyan as well something called an Ithian. Vegeta had identified her as that. He had said she was from one of the moon planets in the Eastern Galaxy that Frieza avoided because of their technological advances. They were warriors like Saiyans and it made Bulma a little nervous about that. If they were more races like Saiyans would Earth be in danger again? It didn't make her feel any better that her ki level was extremely high and how her body healed quickly. But, she would have to worry about that later.

Asyla stopped a few inches from Bulma. "Why?" she asked. Bulma gave her a confused look.

"Speak Japanese or English, I don't understand you." Bulma replied.

Asyla frowned at Bulma. She couldn't make out a single word she was saying. Asyla pointed at her butt and then formed a question mark. 'She's asking about her tail.' Bulma thought. Bulma tried to make hand gestures for 'afraid you might turn into giant monkey and kill everyone,' but it seemed to further confused Asyla.

Finally, Vegeta entered. "Thank God. She doesn't understand a word I am saying." Bulma said.

Asyla had retreated back to the other side of the room. Her ears were back while she hissed and bared her teeth. Vegeta reeked of full blood saiyan. 'It's a trap. He's with Broly. I won't let him harm me again.' Asyla thought.

"She's not a pathetic earthling, you idiot. Why would she know English?" Vegeta barked at Bulma.

"Well, you talk to her, oh brilliant one!" Bulma snapped.

Vegeta muttered under his breath and spoke in his native tongue, "Girl, the woman over there saved your sorry ass from death, so why don't you thank her."

"Don't talk to me. You're with him. She only helped me, so I can be his toy again. I will not let him have me again." Asyla replied.

Vegeta's speculations were correct. That disgrace of a saiyan had taken her for a pleasure slave. What was worse he had taken a beautiful and rare female saiyan and abused her. She wasn't even a woman yet.

"No, I am not with that bastard. The moron Kakkarott sent his worthless ass to the next dimension." Vegeta said with a snort.

"Kakkarott? Kakkarott is here? Please you must allow me to speak with him." Asyla stated. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. 'So, the brat knows Kakkarott. This should be very interesting.' Vegeta thought.

"Woman!" Vegeta snapped at Bulma, who was busy searching for something.

"Vegeta, you don't have to yell. I am right here." Bulma replied.

"Don't you have something that will allow you to understand her?" Vegeta asked.

"I am one step ahead of you. I figured she might not be able to understand her," Bulma said, "Got it." Bulma pulled out a metal fang case from under a pile of papers. "Tell her to open her mouth, so I can put this in." Bulma said and Vegeta did so. Bulma walked across the room to Asyla. Asyla opened her mouth showing her beautiful long canines. Bulma swallowed hard and prayed that Asyla wouldn't get the idea to bite her hand off. She put the case on Asyla's right canine until it attached to Asyla's gums and melted into her tooth. Asyla pulled back hissing in pain.

"Lady, you should really control your fear. You smell like prey." Asyla said licking her tooth.

"Can you understand me?" Bulma asked.

"I can now." Asyla said.

"Now, Vegeta…." Bulma stopped shorted when she realized that Vegeta had left. "That rude bastard!!" Bulma yelled.

Asyla flattened her ears to her head. "Could you stop yelling?" Asyla asked.

"Sorry." Bulma apologized, "So, what's your name? I'm Bulma."

"Asyla. Why did you cut off my tail?" Asyla replied.

"Since you are half saiyan, you know that right? (Asyla nodded) I wasn't sure if you would go giant ape on me on a full moon." Bulma explained.

"Well, since I am part Ithian, I have the ability to transform whenever I want to." Asyla said as she licked her self-inflicted wounds close.

"So, Ithia was your home planet?" Bulma asked.

"Was. It was blown up by a mad man." Asyla replied, "How ironic we were able to destroy most of Frieza's best warriors, but our planet was destroyed by one man."

"You knew Frieza?" Bulma asked.

"Knew of him. He was before my time. He left my planet alone because of our technological power. He was afraid we'd destroy him. My people were warriors, but we left other planets alone and they left us alone." Asyla explained.

Bulma was giddy about the idea of her planet being technologically advanced, but decided to ask questions later. Asyla had been through hell and back and she needed time to recover and adjust since Earth would be her new home.

"Now, that you're awake. I think we should get some real food into you, but first we need to get you clothes. I'll be right back." Bulma said as she left.

Asyla took the time to check out her surroundings. She was in a small medical room. There was a bed, a desk and cabinets, two doors and a window. It was extremely plain. Asyla walked over to the window and peered out. She gasped at what she saw. 'This planet is beautiful.' Asyla thought. Everything was bright and colorful unlike Ithia, which was mostly dark. Asyla watched the squirrels running around a tree. The animals were different as well. They were easy going and happy.

Bulma entered the room with an armful of clothes. "Ok, you're about the size of my mother when she was younger, so I brought you some of her own clothes." Bulma said as she dropped the clothes on the bed, "Well, I'll leave you to it. There's a bathroom behind that door, so you can take a shower." Bulma left again.

Asyla walked over and sorted through the clothes. They were below her standards, but they would do. When she found something suitable to wear, she went to the bathroom. Asyla took a shower and stood in front of the mirror above the sink naked. She looked at the scars on her body. They would fade in time, but Asyla knew one wouldn't. It was a small paw print scar under her belly button. It was faint, but there. Asyla rubbed her finger across it and frowned.

"There's nothing to be afraid of now." Asyla said to herself and quickly got dressed. She cautiously ventured out into the hallway.

Alright, that's the end of chapter three. Hope y'all like it. I kind of did a cliffhanger. Hee hee. Anyways, read and review.


End file.
